herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy Thompson
Nancy Thompson is a heroine from the A Nightmare on Elm Street films. She is the main protagonist of the first film and a main character in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. She is portrayed by Heather Lengenkamp. Biography Early life and First encounter with Freddy She was born in Springwood to Springwood Police officer Lieutenant Donald and Marge Thompson in 1962. No one told Nancy this until later on in life but she had an older sibling until Freddy Krueger, The Springwood Slasher, killed that child before her birth. Her father, when Nancy was 8, arrested Freddy but the lawyers of Freddy got him off due to a technicality in the system. He was burned in his boiler room in 1970 and proclaimed dead. During this time Nancy grew up in a peaceful community of Springwood with her boyfriend Glen Lantz, her bestfriend Tina Gray, and Tina's rebellious boyfriend Rod Lane. The four of them attended Springwood High School. It was in their senior year things had gone to hell. The four of them shared the same dream. It was about a man with a red and green sweater with a finger-bladed glove. At a slumber party the four of them had at Tina's place, Freddy brutally killed Tina in her dreams leaving a bloody mess for Nancy and Glen to find and all evidence pointed to Rod. Nancy's father used her to get Rod arrested which started this rift between the Nancy and her father. a few days later Rod was murdered by Freddy in his jail cell. Later on Glen was killed in his bed. Nancy then would avenge their deaths but at the cost of her mother's life. Nancy was never the same ever again. Freddy turned her life upside down and inside out. Becoming a Dream Psychologist Over the next seven years she grew obsessed with the study of nightmares. She attended Universities to study up on it. She was not fully convinced that Freddy was taken care of. She took this experimental drug hypnocil, a dream suppressant so she would never fall back into Freddy's nightmare realm. In the meantime back in her hometown Freddy was taking out people left and right. Most of these kids were forced to go to this Asylum called Westin Hills. Nancy took a job there as a new psychologist. She was taking a tour of the facilities then she heard some girl named Kristen Parker, scream in the halls. she walked over to the screams and she was reciting the rhyme. "One Two Freddy's coming for you..." a rhyme that Nancy heard before, then she knew without a doubt, Freddy never was destroyed. He was back. Later on Kristen brought Nancy in her nightmare just as freddy was killing her. Nancy saved Kristen. Both enemies finally met again, Nancy and Freddy. Over the course of a few days some of the patients at Westin Hills got killed. Meantime One of the other psychologists Neil Gordon forced Nancy's father Donald to go after Freddy's bones in the graveyard. But freddy felt them about to mess with his remains. Freddy came into the real world by possessing his skeletal remains. He killed Donald and injured Neil. Death In the nightmare world, Freddy tricked Nancy into making her think he is her father and he gut her in the stomach. With what little life Nancy had left, she forced Freddy to stab himself in order to save Kristen's life. The last thing Nancy saw before her death was Freddy being consumed by light that was a result of Freddy's bones in the real world being consecrated by holy water. Shortly after, Nancy Thompson was dead in the arms of a crying Kristien. Kristen then states that she intends to place Nancy into a "beautiful dream." Legacy Nancy did not die in vain. She did manage to save those she intended to save, though later Freddy came back. But thanks to her battles against Freddy, her study on dreams, and her consumption of hypnocil, future generations that had to fight Freddy was ready for him. The parents would eventually wise up and just eliminate Freddy from their records, files, and history books as well as quarantine any kid who has seen Freddy in their dreams and was given hypnocil. Freddy would always come back, but thanks to Nancy's past experience, each generation would be ready for him. Gallery Nancy1.jpg A-nightmare-on-elm-street-nancy-thompson.jpg Nancy Thompson.png Category:Heroines Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Final Girls Category:Horror Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Mentor Category:Rivals Category:Amazons Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Damsel in distress Category:Pure of heart Category:Pacifists Category:Lawful Good Category:Protectors Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Posthumous Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Trap Masters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Died with Honor Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Sole Survivors Category:Comic Book Heroes